poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers Harmony Force
Power Rangers Harmony Force is the brand-new TV Series based on Yuna's Princess Adventure & Power Rangers. Plot The Human Counterparts of The Mane 6 were chosen by Ransik and his alliance to become a new group of Power Rangers known as the Harmony Force Power Rangers, Their job is to help any group of Power Rangers from one place to another and defend the world from evil. Character's Ranger Form Harmony_Force_Rangers_(New_Rangers_2).png Harmony_Force_Rangers_Mystic_Armor_Mode.jpeg|Mystic Armor Mode Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Ecliptor *Florida *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Zordon *David Xanatos *MacBeth *Professor William F. Shepherd "The Master" *Gennai *Aqua Regina Elemental Warriors Harmonious Knights Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Alpha 5 *Auric the Conqueror *Dimitria *Alpha 6 *Waspicable *Captain William Mitchell *Angela Fairweather *Clark Fairweather *Circuit *Alex *Captain Logan *Mr. Collins *Silver Guardians *Princess Shayla *Animus *Alpha 7 *Sensei Kanoi Watanabe *Cyber Cam *Hayley Ziktor *Anton Mercer *Elsa/Principal Randall *Anubis Cruger *Birdie Fowler *Sergeant Silverback *Piggy *Isinia Cruger *Jenji *Fire Heart *Snow Prince *Mystic Mother *Mystic Wizards *Mystic Titans *Leelee *Phineas *Toby *Nikki *Andrew Hartford *Spencer *Master Mao *Master Rilla *Master Guin *Master Lope *Master Phant *Master Swoop *Master Finn *Fran *Doctor K *Colonel Mason Truman *Corporal Hicks *Tenaya *Mentor Ji *Gosei *Tensou *Keeper *Pretty Cure *33 international Pretty Cures *The Other Power Rangers *Pep *Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po *Noo-Noo *Sprixie Princesses *Snoopy *Woodstock *Peppermint Patty *Marcie *Betty *Violet *Patty *Eudora *Frieda *Rerun Van Pelt *Pig Pen *Jankenman *Wally *Tommie *Mattie *Ribbon *Glassy *Candy *Pop *Blue *Joey Harmon *Yuri *Ken *Ribbon *Bongo *Tap *Guyan *Chokkin *Persian *Pechakucha *Ururun *West Wind *East Wind *South Wind *North Wind *Psyche *Jenny *Eros *Tambourine *Pab *Ken Utonium *Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Keane *Talking Dog *The Gangreen Gang *Robin Snyder *Mike Believe *Donny *Danny Phantom *Invincibubble *Mr. Superawesomeness *The Rodent *Sour Note *Sir Pinch-a-Lot *Plank-Ton *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Bura and Noppo *Mokona Modoki *Kero *Suppi *Mario *Princess Peach *Rosalina *Luigi *Princess Daisy *Pauline *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Sky Blue Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Purple Yoshi, White Yoshi, Black Yoshi, Brown Yoshi, Teal Yoshi, Gray Yoshi, Magenta Yoshi, Maroon Yoshi, Lime Yoshi, Cyan Yoshi, Gold Yoshi, Silver Yoshi and Bronze Yoshi *Birdo, Blue Birdo, Yellow Birdo, Purple Birdo, Red Birdo, Green Birdo, Orange Birdo, Black Birdo and White Birdo *Nabbit *Professor E. Gadd *Stanley the Bugman *Toad, Blue Toad, Green Toad, Orange Toad, Yellow Toad, Indigo Toad, Purple Toad, Cyan Toad, Pink Toad, Lime Toad, Lavender Toad, Turquoise Toad, Brown Toad, Gray Toad, Black Toad, White Toad, Magenta Toad, Gold Toad, Silver Toad and Bronze Toad *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Funky Kong *Candy Kong *Chunky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Cranky Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Perry the Parasol *Patty the Parasol *Starlow *Princess Shelly *Princess Amanda *Princess Clover *Princess Citrus *Geno *Mallow *Toadette, Blue Toadette, Green Toadette, Orange Toadette, Yellow Toadette, Red Toadette, Purple Toadette, Indigo Toadette, Cyan Toadette, Lime Toadette, Wisteria Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Badge Toadette, Gray Toadette, Black Toadette, White Toadette, Magenta Toadette, Gold Toadette, Silver Toadette and Bronze Toadette *Toadsworth *Toad Mary *The Manhattan Clan: Goliath, Hudson, Elisa Maza, Angela, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx *Alexander Fox Xanatos *Fox *Owen Burnett *Oberon *Titania *Puck *Demona *Dingo *Phil Palmfeather *Dr. Robert Bolton *Lena Mack *Bends *Chedra Bodzak *John Smith *Cassim *Moana Waialiki *Maui *Pua *Heihei *Mr. Ticklesneezer *Fang *Destructoid *Loyax *Dash *Notacon *Fridgia *T-Top *Katana *Scrapper *Half-Bake *Unikitty *Puppycorn *Doctor Fox *Hawkodile *Richard *Blowhole *Dr. Vahtoss *King Conchobar *Cathbad *King Fin Varra *Aideen *Pyre *Lugad *Max *Virgil *Norman *Leomon *Wizardmon *Piximon *Arukenimon *Mummymon Millennium Rangers Disney Force Rangers Mermaid Princesses The Human Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts The Jewel Riders Honey Team The Winx Team The Monkey Team Humongous S.P.D. Rangers Humongous Dino Charge Rangers Humongous Mystic Force Rangers Humongous Time Force Rangers Happiness Charge |Sydney Lovecraft |- | |Rianne Burgess |- | |Cara Goodwyn |- | |Fiona Destien |- | |Hailey Klein |- | |Jennifer Kingston |- | style="background-color:#3f00ff;color:white;"|Cure Tender |Maria Destien |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;"|Cure Mirage |Cheryl Rose |- | style="background-color:black;color:indigo;"|Cure Illusion |Dora Johnson |} Charmkin Turbo Rangers Glitter Force Team Sky Fish Rangers Yo-Kai Wild Force Rangers T.Q.G. Aircraft Rangers Myth Galaxy Rangers Peanuts Lightspeed Rangers Bakugan Wild Prime Rangers Inazuma Dino Rangers Clamp Ninja Steel Rangers Super RPM Rangers Fanatsy Overdrive Rangers Dino Samurai Rangers Super Ninja Rangers Janken Force Floral Princess Force Humongous Backyard Rangers Tokyo Rangers Floral Magician Girls Clamp Magical Girls The Avengers *Captain America *Iron Man *Thor *Lady America *Sharon Carter *Destroyer *Miss America *Thunderer *Black Marvel *Whizzer *Hawkeye *Hulk *Quicksilver *Scarlet Witch *Wonder Man *Falcon *Tigra *She-Hulk *Ant-Man/Giant Man (Scott Lang) *Wasp (Hope van Dyne) *Black Leopard *Bucky Barnes (White Wolf) *Red She-Hulk *Mockingbird *Moon Knight *Ayo *Black She-Panther *Nick Fury Jr. (Based on the Ultimate Marvel universe Nick Fury) *Justice *Daredevil *Elektra *Jessica Jones *Hellcat *A-Bomb *Brawn *Maria Hill *Phil Coulson *Everett Ross *Punisher *Microchip *Kid Arachnid *Spider-Gwen *Spider-Noir *Spider-Ham *SP//dr *Doc Samson *America Chavez *Quake *Scarlet Spider *Techno *N'Kantu the Living Mummy *Meteorite *Blue Marvel *Arācnido Jr. *Ant-Man/Giant Man (Henry "Hank" Pym) *Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) *Black Panther *Vision *Black Widow *War Machine *Spider-Man *Red Hulk *Madame Web (Julia Carpenter) *Spider-Woman (Mary Jane Watson) *Okoye *Nakia *Nick Fury (mainstream Marvel universe) *Man-Ape *Stingray *Rescue *Blade *Abraham Whistler *Abigail Whistler *Hannibal King *Stick *Boomerang *Scarlet Samurai *Tattoo *Prowler *Captain Britain *F.R.I.D.A.Y. *Songbird *Atlas *Werewolf by Night *Frankenstein's Monster *Spitfire *Darkhawk *Jane Foster *Namor the Sub-Mariner *Loki *Brunnhilde *Korg *Miek *Doctor Strange *Wong *Ancient One *Clea *Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) *Black Knight *Hercules *Ares *Ghost Rider *Ka-Zar *Zabu *Shanna the She-Devil *Ebon Samurai *Skaar *Man-Thing *Spider-Girl *Kate Bishop *Galacta *Mayhem *Amora the Enchantress *Horus *Fin Fang Foom *Ravonna Renslayer *Doctor Voodoo *Forbush Man *Black Cat *Morbius *Rhino *Sandman *Doctor Octopus *Kraven *Lizard *Venom *Agent Venom *She-Venom *New Goblin *Beetle *She-Beetle *Asad *Lighthammer *Nyssa Damaskinos *Priest *Snowman *Verlaine *Darkwing Duck *Launchpad McQuack *Quiverwing Quack *Morgana Macawber *Stegmutt *Neptunia *GizmoDuck *Frozone (Lucius Best) *Voyd *Brick *Reflux *Krushauer *Screech *He-Lectrix *Mini-Max *Globby *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus *Dr. Drakken The X-Men/X-Force *Cyclops *Wolverine *Storm *Gambit *Rogue *Jubilee *Beast *Omega Sentinel *Jean Grey/Phoenix/Marvel Girl *Stacy X *Lady Mastermind *Angel *Lifeguard *Ink *Maggott *Gentle *Nightcrawler *Silver Fox *Forge *Wallflower *Sabra *Manta *Cecilia Reyes *Revanche *Layla Miller *Psylocke *Moira MacTaggert *Kiwi Black *Emma Frost/White Queen *Oya *Meggan *Cordelia Frost *Iceman *Dr. Nemesis *Professor X *Longshot *Mercury *Sage *Magma *Colossus *Shadowcat *Lockheed *Sway *Sunfire *Domino *Nocturne *Morph *Polaris *Banshee *Petra *M *Lilandra Neramani *Firestar *Bishop *Dazzler *Leech *Peter W. *Havok *X-23 *Cable *Hope Summers *Marvel Girl *Megan Summers *Boom Boom *Deadpool *Marrow *Scaleface *Cybelle *Prodigy *Lucid *Torpid *Rubber Maid *Caliban *Hepzibah *Spyke *Callisto *Facade *Warpath/Thunderbird *Karma *Cannonball *Hollow *Multiple Man *Wolfsbane *Strong Guy *Fixx *Sunspot *Blink *Berzerker *Armor *Rockslide *Pixie *Dust *Feral *Thornn *Anole *Siryn *Stepford Cuckoos *Fantomex *Surge *Frenzy *Artie Maddicks *Elixir *Bedlam *Wolf Cub *Cypher *Blindfold *Graymalkin *Jeb Guthrie *Hellion *Ruby Summers *Gwenpool *Negasonic Teenage Warhead *Yukio *Chamber *Skids *Evangeline Whedon *Maverick *Henry Peter Gyrich *Darwin *Tempo *Magik *Zeitgeist *Joseph *Gargouille *Shatterstar *Changeling *Wild Thing *Mimic *Dead Girl *Trance *Husk *Gladiator *Reed Strucker *Cluster *Warlock *Vanisher *Stinger *Pete Wisdom *Icarus *Aero *Sunpyre *Anya Lehnsherr *Copycat *Kestrel *Bolt The Brotherhood of Mutants *Magneto *Mystique *Avalanche *Toad *The Blob *Pyro *Sabretooth *Juggernaut *Lorelei *Firefist *Silver Samurai The Winter Guard *Red Guardian *Crimson Dynamo *Darkstar *Ursa Major *Radioactive Man Alpha Flight *Guardian *Sasquatch *Snowbird *Northstar *Aurora *Shaman *Marrina *Puck *Vindicator *Talisman *Box *Diamond Lil *Windshear *Weapon Omega *Nemesis *Witchfire *Goblyn *Pathway *Auric *Manikin *Silver *Persuasion *Wild Child The Fantastic Four *Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) *Invisible Woman (Susan "Sue" Storm) *Human Torch (Johnny Storm) *Thing (Ben Grimm) The Guardians of the Galaxy *Star-Lord *Gamora *Drax the Destroyer *Rocket Raccoon *Groot *Mantis *Kraglin Obfonteri *Nebula *Yondu Udonta *Adam Warlock *Yellowjacket *Phyla-Vell *Collector *Cosmo the Spacedog *Bug *Moondragon *Quasar *Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) *Howard the Duck *Krugarr *Jack Flag *Silver Surfer *Starhawk *Photon *Shocket Raccoon *Linda the Duck *Pip the Troll *Angela *Nova (Richard Rider) *Beta Ray Bill *Major Victory *Carina The Asgardians *Odin *Frigga *Fandral *Volstagg *Heimdall *Sif *Bor *Skurge *Hogun *Elliot Randolph The Inhumans *Black Bolt *Medusa Amaquelin *Crystal Amaquelin *Karnak *Gorgon *Lockjaw *Inferno *Ms. Marvel *Ghost *Iso *Flint *Haechi The Runaways *Alex Wilder *Nico Minoru *Karolina Dean *Gert Yorkes *Chase Stein *Molly Hernandez *Old Lace *Victor Mancha *Klara Prast *Xavin The New Warriors *Squirrel Girl *Mister Immortal *Night Thrasher *Speedball *Microbe *Debrii *Tippy-Toe *Triton *Cloak and Dagger *Power Man *Nova *White Tiger *Iron Fist *Colleen Wing *Angel Salvadore *Chipmunk Hunk *Koi Boi The Power Pack *Powerhouse *Brainstorm *Lightspeed *Zero-G *Energizer *Mass Master *Kofi The Mighty Ducks *Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade *Mallory McMallord *Tanya Vanderflock *Check "Grin" Hardwing *Duke L'Orange *Canard Thunderbeak *Lucretia DeCoy *Falcone Team Go *Hego *Shego *Mego *Wego Twins The Incredibles *Mr. Incredible (Bob Parr) *Elastigirl (Helen Parr) *Violet (Violet Parr) *Dash (Dash Parr) *Jack-Jack (Jack-Jack Parr) Big Hero 6 *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Wasabi *Go Go Tomago *Honey Lemon *Fred Teamo Supremo *Captain Crandall *Skate Lad *Rope Girl Justice League *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Aquaman *The Flash *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Hawkman *Hawkgirl *Martian Manhunter *Nightwing *Green Arrow *Black Canary *Star Sapphire *Captain Marvel (nicknamed Shazam) *The Atom *Booster Gold *B'wana Beast *Captain Atom *Dove *Doctor Fate *Elongated Man *Fire *Ice *Hawk *Huntress *Long Shadow *Mr. Terrific *Orion *Question *Shining Knight *Steel *STRIPE *Supergirl *Vigilante *Vixen *Wildcat *Red Tornado *Etrigan *Plastic Man *Creeper *Big Barda *Icon *A.M.A.Z.O. *Firestorm (Ronald Raymond and Jason Rusch) *Hourman *Power Girl *Black Lightning *Metamorpho *Swamp Thing *Samurai *Black Vulcan *Apache Chief *Zan and Jayna (The Wonder Twins) *El Dorado *Space Ghost *Birdman *Avenger *Hellboy *The Tick *Arthur *American Maid *Die Fledermaus *Sewer Urchin *Caped Crusading Chameleon *Big Shot *Human Bullet *Fire Me Boy *Plunger Man *Russian Beard *The Blowfish Avenger *Bi-Polar Bear *Captain Lemming *Mighty Agrippa *Jet Valkyrie *Fishboy *Éclair *Blitzen *Bud Frontier *Proto Clown *Uncle Creamy *Mr. Exciting *Gesundheit *Sarcastro *The Flying Squirrel *Baby Boomerangatuang *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Master Splinter *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *Karai *Leatherhead *Mozar *Triceraton *Traximus *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Invincibubble *Mr. Superawesomeness *The Rodent *Sour Note *Sir Pinch-a-Lot *Plank-Ton *Danny Phantom *Dani Phantom The Civic-Minded Five *Four-Legged Man *Captain Mucilage *Carpeted Man *Jungle Janet *Feral Boy Green Lantern Corps *John Stewart *Guy Gardner *Kyle Rayner *Abin Sur *Arisia *Chaselon *Arkkis Chummuck *Galius Zed *Hirunan *Kai-Ro *Katma Tui *Kilowog *Larvox *Palaqua *Salakk *Sinestro *Spol *Stel *Tomar Re *Xax Ultimen *Wind Dragon *Shifter *Downpour *Juice Legion of Super-Heroes *Andromeda *Blok *Bouncing Boy *Brainiac 5 *Chameleon Boy *Colossal Boy *Cosmic Boy *Douglas Nolan *Dream Girl *Ferro Lad *Kid Quantum *Light Lass *Lightning Lad *Phantom Girl *Saturn Girl *Shadow Lass *Timber Wolf *Triplicate Girl *Ultra Boy *Wildfire Hoop Squad *Spin Drive *Pulverizer *Center Force *Point Man *Red Arrow *Terrific TrioEdit *Magma *Freon *2-D Man Justice Guild of America *The Streak *Black Siren *Cat Man *The Green Guardsman *Tom Turbine *Ray Thompson Doom Patrol *Mento *Elasti-Girl *Negative Man *Robot Man Suicide Squad *Amanda Waller *Megamind *Minion *Metro Man *Captain Underpants *Deadshot *Katana *Bizarro *Two-Face *Harley Quinn *Clayface *Lobo *Solomon Grundy *Captain Boomerang *Killer Croc *Rick Flag *Enchantress *Mr. Freeze *Catwoman *Man-Bat *She-Bat *The Phantasm *Ventriloquist and Scarface *Cheetah *Ocean Master *Major Man *The Gangreen Gang: Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy *Brak *Moltar Young Justice/Teen Titans *Robin *Raven *Cyborg *Starfire *Beast Boy *Kid Flash *Aquagirl *Batman (Terry McGinnis) *Micron *Static *Warhawk *Aqualad *Superboy *Miss Martian *Batgirl *Stargirl *Zatanna *Bumblebee *Blue Beetle *Guardian III *Impulse *Lagoon Boy *Roxy Rocket *Tigress *Wonder Girl *Jinx *Arsenal *Terra *Más y Menos *Red Star *Argent *Kole *Gnarrk *Flamebird *Mirage *Pantha *Wildebeest *Hot Spot *Nightrider *Battalion *Killowat *Herald *Mas *Jericho *Thunder and Lightning *Tramm *Timmy Tantrum *Teether *Melvin *Bobby *Bushido *Ravager *Soldier Boy *Soldier Girl *Protector *Azrael *Golden Eagle *Harold Hutchins *George Beard *Jan, Jace, and Blip *Birdboy *Birdgirl Justice Friends *Major Glory *Val Hallen *The Infraggable Krunk *White Tiger *Living Bullet *Sam-R-I *Rat Man *Tiki Torch *Capital G *Snowman *Monkey *Fatboy *The Declaration of Independence *Action Hank The Power Pals *Crimson Chin *Crash Nebula *Super Sam *Dark Mark *Joan Jet *Wet Willie *Golden Locks *Turbo Thunder *Catman *Super Bike *Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad The Alternate Crimson Chins *Pulp Fiction Chin *WWII Sergeant Chin *Square-Jawed Commie Buster Chin *Pyschedelic Chin *Disco Chin *Overly-Muscular Weapon Toting Chin *Grunge Chin *Millenium Crimson Chin Super Children *Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder *Catgirl *The Chin-Hounds: Ace, Clefto, and Puppy Poof *Professor A.J. *Wonder Gal *Matter Muncher Lad *Hawk Gal *The Bouncing Boil *Sonic Youth The N Men *Hulk Jimmy *Vibrating Lad *Burp Boy *Special Girl *Invisible Sister Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *Venus de Milo Street Sharks/Honorary Teammates *Ripster *Streex *Jab *Big Slammu *Moby Lick *Rox *Manta Man *El Swordo Extreme Dinosaurs *T-Bone *Spike *Stegz *Bullzeye *Hardrock Road Rovers *Hunter *Colleen *Exile *Blitz *Shag *Muzzle *Greta *Sport PowerPuff Girls RowdyRuff Boys Full House Gang *Ace Savvy *One-Eyed Jack *The High Card *The Eleven of Hearts *The Night Club *The Joker *The Strong Suit *The Eight of Spades *The Royal Flush *The Queen of Diamonds *The Card Counter *The Deuce *Wild Card Willy Mystic Knights Civilians *Minty *Trixie *Lyra Heartstrings *Danny "Daniel" Williams *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *Principle Celestia *Vice Principle Luna *Scorpan *Photo Finish *Minuette *Daring Do *Star Song *Sweetie Drops *Silver Spoon *Diamond Tiara *Sprinkle Medley *DJ Pon-3 *Octavia Melody *Sea Swirl *Lemon Hearts *Clear Skies *Star Swirl *Helia *Merry May *Diamond Mint *Flower Wishes *Lemony Gem *Moon Dancer *Derpy Hooves *Cheerilee *Golden Harvest *Wysteria *Rainbowshine *Gardenia Glow *Lily Valley *Coco Pommel *Peachy Pie *Sunny Daze *Shining Armor and Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Snowdrop *Toola Roola *Sunshower Raindrops *Cotton Candy *Amethyst Star *Twinkleshine *Sky Wishes *Babs Seed *Cherry Berry *Blossomforth *Maud Pie *Nyx *Zecora *Discord *Catrina *Thunderlane *Rumble *Spitfire *Soarin *Milky Way *Button Mash *Shady Daze *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Sour Sweet *Indigo Zap *Lemon Zest *Tree Hugger *Crackle Pop *Sugar Belle *Double Diamond *Party Favor *Night Glider *Quibble Pants *Granny Smith *Big McIntosh *Cranky Doodle Donkey *Matilda *Mrs. Cup Cake *Mr. Carrot Cake *Mr. Shy *Mrs. Shy *Pound Cake *Pumpkin Cake *Hondo Flanks *Cookie Crumbles *Time Turner *Millie *Cream Puff *Night Light *Twilight Velvet *Gilda *Gabby *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *Thorax *Snips and Snails *Juniper Montage *Canter Zoom *Countess Coloratura Groups of Past Power Rangers Battle Star Rangers Trump Squad Rangers World Legion Rangers Electro Force Rangers Solar Force Rangers Crystal Force Rangers Dyna Battalion Rangers Bio Storm Rangers Blitzkrieg Force Rangers Prism Force Rangers Lightning Mask Rangers Animal Brigade Rangers Turbine Racer Rangers Supersonic Force Rangers Flight Squad Rangers Groups of Legendary Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Squadron Rangers Ninjetti Rangers Aquitar Rangers Zeo Rangers Turbo Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Rangers Dino Rangers S.P.D. Rangers Mystic Rangers Overdrive Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers R.P.M. Rangers Samurai Rangers Mega Rangers |Troy Burrows |- | |Noah Carver |- | |Jake Holling |- | |Gia Moran |- | |Emma Goodall |- | style="background-color:silver;color:black" |Super Megaforce Silver |Orion |- | style="background-color:gray;color:gold" |Robo Knight |} Dino Charge Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers Beast Morpher Rangers Unofficial Rangers T.Q.G. Rangers Wild Prime Rangers Nine Force Rangers Realm Force Rangers Pirate Force Rangers Mythic Rainbow Rangers Data Squad Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Villains *Nightmare Moon *Ivan Ooze *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Mistress 9 *Lord Dragaunus *King K. Rool *Koopalings: Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, Tim J. Koopa, Harley B. Koopa, Lavora, Noah Koopa, Risen Koopa, Jackson Koopa, Patti Lee Koopa and Poopbutt Koopa *Kamek *Kammy Koopa *Morton Koopa Sr. *Drake the Dark Toad *Koopa Kid *Sam the Koopa *Fire John *Fawul *Cackletta *Tatanga *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Princess Shroob *Wart *Evil Toad *Sharmlock *Slanito *Koopa Bros. *Shy Guy Bros. *Kaolinite *Witches 5: Eudial, Mimette, Telulu, Viluy, Cyprine and Ptilol *Ganondorf *Queen Maeve *Torc *Mider *Myotismon *Michel *Myst *Maou *Silk *The Great One *Devimon *Etemon *Sombra *Nightmare Rarity *Chrysalis *Ahuizotl *Principal Cinch *Suri Polomare *Tirek *The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk *Flim and Flam *Princess Dark Matter *Daybreaker *Leia (formerly) *Mondo the magician *Pandora the witch *Minus the wizard *Night Wind *Mojo Jojo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *HIM *The Amoeba Boys *Princess Morbucks *Sedusa *The Fashionistas *Manboy *Pack Rat *Silico *Allegro *Hope *White Kitty *Mr. Mime *The Powerpunk Girls *The Rowdyrock Boys *Negaduck *Megavolt *Bushroot *Liquidator *Man Ray *Dirty Bubble *Vlad Plasmius *Baron the Great Satan *Masked Osodashi *Professor Dick *Dark Jankenman *Chelsea Holmes *Jenmmica *The Gnome *Klump *Krusha *Necky *Army Dillo *Wraith *Siege *Chameleon *Thailog *Coyote *Wolf *Hyena *Jackal *Archmage *General Parvo *The Groomer *Dr. Luther Paradigm *SharkBot *Tentakill *Slobster *Slash *Killamari *Repteel *Shrimp Louie *The Raptors: Bad Rap, Haxx and Spittor *Chairface Chippendale *Professor Cromedome *The Breadmaster *Buttery Pat *El Seed *Bee Twins *Evil Midnight Bomber What Bombs At Midnight *Pineapple Pokopo *Venus and Milo *The Whirling Scottish Devil *The Terror *Stalingrad *Tuun-La *The Human Ton and Handy *Baron Violent *The Angry Red Herring *Mr. Mental *The Idea Men *Eastern Bloc Robot Cowboy *Baron Violent *Thrakkorzog *The Swiss *Octo Paganini *DemiDevimon *Piedmon *Machinedramon *Puppetmon *MetalSeadramon *Diaboromon *Kimeramon *LadyDevimon *Apocalymon *Daemon *MarineDevimon *SkullSatamon *Mephistomon *Fei-Wang Reed *Su Yung *Xing Huo *Kyle Rondart *Nova *Debonair *Inouva Foot Soldiers *Humanoid Changelings (formerly) *Oozemen *Tengu Warriors *Koopa Minions *Black Knights *Changemons *Dark Demons *Reed Monsters *Evil Monkeys List of Ivan Ooze's Monsters *Hornitor *Scorpitron *OozeDemon *Reptillaooze *The Wizard of Ooze *MagnetOoze *OozeSamurai *OozeNinja *OozeBot *OozeSkeleton *Tengooze *Chameleooze *Chemical Creep *Chemicalooze List of the Koopa Monsters *Koopa Commander List of the Dark Creatures * List of the Evil Digimon * List of the Demon Monsters * List of Reed Monsters * Arsenal Transformation Devices *Magic Morpher◆ *Honesty Morpher◆ *Kindness Morpher◆ *Laughter Morpher◆ *Generosity Morpher◆ *Loyalty Morpher◆ *Wisdom Morpher◆ *Honor Morpher◆ *Equality Morpher◆ *Passionate Morpher◆ *Elemental Morphers◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Weapons Twilight Sparkle *Magic Sword◆ *Elemental Sword◆ *Magic Drive Lance◆ *Magic Hammerhead Shark Sabers◆ *Magic Power Sword◆ *Red Magic Omega Sword◆ *Magic Samurai Fan◆ *Magic MagiStaff◆ *Magic Eagle Blaster◆ *Magic Deltamax Striker◆ *Magic Turbo Blade◆ Rainbow Dash *Loyalty Crossbow◆ *Loyalty Drive Driller◆ *Loyalty Ox Lance◆ *Loyalty Power Axe◆ *Grey Loyalty Cyber Delta Cannon◆ *Loyalty Samurai Bow◆ *Loyalty MagiStaff◆ *Loyalty Turtle Boomerang◆ *Loyalty Delta Blasters◆ *Loyalty Turbo Club◆ Pinkie Pie *Laughter Lances◆ *Laughter Drive Baton◆ *Laughter White Puma Daggers◆ *Laughter Power Shield◆ *Blue Laughter Delta Lance◆ *Laughter Samurai Stunner◆ *Laughter MagiStaff◆ *Laughter Rhino Axe◆ *Laughter Deltamax Striker◆ *Laughter Turbo Star Chargers◆ Rarity *Generosity Staff◆ *Generosity Drive Slammer◆ *Generosity Flying Squirrel Fans◆ *Generosity Power Bow◆ *Pink Generosity Power Hammer◆ *Generosity Samurai Wand◆ *Generosity MagiStaff◆ *Generosity Peacock Baton◆ *Generosity Deltamax Striker◆ *Generosity Turbo Shingo Hammer◆ Applejack *Honesty Axe◆ *Honesty Drive Scooper◆ *Honesty Leopard Gauntlets◆ *Honesty Power Spear◆ *Green Honesty Slasher Axe◆ *Honesty Samurai Striker◆ *Honesty MagiStaff◆ *Honesty Double Dragon Swords◆ *Honesty Deltamax Striker◆ *Honesty Turbo Cannon◆ Fluttershy *Kindness Daggers◆ *Kindness Drive Geyser◆ *Kindness Mammoth Mace◆ *Kindness Power Lance◆ *Yellow Kindness Flaming Daggers◆ *Kindness Samurai Slicer◆ *Kindness MagiStaff◆ *Kindness Butterfly Bow◆ *Kindness Deltamax Striker◆ *Kindness Turbo Wind Fire◆ Sunset Shimmer *Light Wisdom Keyblade◆ *Wisdom Drive Claws◆ *Wisdom Lion Saber◆ *Wisdom Power Clubs◆ *Purple Wisdom Hearted Wand◆ *Wisdom Samurai Spear◆ *Wisdom MagiStaff◆ *Wisdom Swallow Mirror◆ *Wisdom Deltamax Striker◆ *Wisdom Turbo Speed Crossbow◆ Spike *Honor Blasters◆ *Honor Drive Vortex◆ *Honor Otter Nunchucks◆ *Honor Power Daggers◆ *Black Honor Divewing Keyblade◆ *Honor Samurai Baton◆ *Honor MagiStaff◆ *Honor Tiger Saber◆ *Honor Deltamax Striker◆ *Honor Turbo Hand Blasters◆ Starlight Glimmer *Triple Equality Baton◆ *Equality Drive Sword◆ *Equality Peacock Blades◆ *Equality Power Hammer◆ *Heliotrope Equality Flower Rod◆ *Equality Samurai Claw◆ *Equality MagiStaff◆ *Equality Snake Ribbon◆ *Equality Deltamax Striker◆ *Equality Turbo Shimmer Baton◆ Mirage *Passionate Spinner◆ *Passionate Drive Daggers◆ *Passionate Parrot Baton◆ *Passionate Power Disc◆ *Orange Passionate Automatic Boomerang◆ *Passionate Samurai Rod◆ *Passionate MagiStaff◆ *Passionate Gorilla Ball◆ *Passionate Omega Blaster◆ *Passionate Turbo Fire Cannon◆ Star Swirl the Bearded *Sorcery Staff◆ Flash Magnus *Bravery Shield◆ Somnambula *Hope Scepter◆ Mistmane *Beauty Baton◆ Rockhoof *Strength Scooper◆ Mage Meadowbrook *Healing Blade◆ Stygian *Knowledge Sword◆ Together *Tomodachi Bazooka◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Harmony Zords *Magic Alicorn Zord◆ *Honesty Earth Pony Zord◆ *Kindness Pegasus Zord◆ *Laughter Earth Pony Zord◆ *Generosity Unicorn Zord◆ *Loyalty Pegasus Zord◆ *Wisdom Unicorn Zord◆ *Honor Dragon Zord◆ *Equality Unicorn Zord◆ *Passionate Alicorn Zord◆ Adventure Power *Magic Med Driver◆ *Honesty Shovel Driver◆ *Kindness Sub Driver◆ *Laughter Wheeler Driver◆ *Generosity Racer Driver◆ *Loyalty Jet Driver◆ *Wisdom Roller Driver◆ *Honor Runner Driver◆ *Equality Turbo Driver◆ *Passionate Skyship Driver◆ Animal Power *Magic Hammerhead Shark Animal Spirit◆ *Honesty Black Leopard Animal Spirit◆ *Kindness Mammoth Animal Spirit◆ *Laughter White Puma Animal Spirit◆ *Generosity Flying Fox Animal Spirit◆ *Loyalty Ox Animal Spirit◆ *Wisdom Lion Animal Spirit◆ *Honor Otter Animal Spirit◆ *Equality Peacock Animal Spirit◆ *Passionate Parrot Animal Spirit◆ Dinosaur Power *Magic Tyrannosaurus Dino Zord◆ *Honesty Apatosaurus Dino Zord◆ *Kindness Triceratops Dino Zord◆ *Laughter Solth Dino Zord◆ *Generosity Pterodactyl Dino Zord◆ *Loyalty Mammoth Dino Zord◆ *Wisdom Stegosaurus Dino Zord◆ *Honor Saber Toothed Tiger Dino Zord◆ *Equality Argentinosaurus Dino Zord◆ *Passionate Dragon Zord◆ Electronic Power *Red Magic Omega Zord◆ *Green Honesty Slasher Zord◆ *Yellow Kindness Flaming Zord◆ *Blue Laughter Delta Zord◆ *Pink Generosity Power Zord◆ *Grey Loyalty Metal Zord◆ *Purple Wisdom Hearted Zord◆ *Black Honor Jet Zord◆ *Heliotrope Equality Unicorn Zord◆ *Orange Passionate Automatic Zord◆ Japan Power *Magic Crane Zord◆ *Honesty Bear Zord◆ *Kindness Rabbit Zord◆ *Laughter Hippo Zord◆ *Generosity Flamingo Zord◆ *Loyalty Wildcat Zord◆ *Wisdom Panda Zord◆ *Honor Dolphin Zord◆ *Equality Owl Zord◆ *Passionate Lion Zord◆ Myth Power *Magic Fairy Zord◆ *Honesty Sea Serpent Zord◆ *Kindness Yeti Zord◆ *Laughter Pegasus Zord◆ *Generosity Mermaid Zord◆ *Loyalty Imp Zord◆ *Wisdom Centaur Zord◆ *Honor Chimera Zord◆ *Equality Cupid Zord◆ *Passionate Phoenix Zord◆ Ninja Power *Magic Eagle Zord ◆ *Honesty Dragon Zord ◆ *Kindness Butterfly Zord ◆ *Laughter Rhino Zord ◆ *Generosity Peacock Zord ◆ *Loyalty Turtle Zord ◆ *Wisdom Swallow Zord ◆ *Honor Tiger Zord ◆ *Equality Snake Zord ◆ *Passionate Gorilla Zord◆ Police Power *Magic Runner 1◆ *Honesty Runner 2◆ *Kindness Runner 3◆ *Laughter Runner 4◆ *Generosity Runner 5◆ *Loyalty Runner 6◆ *Wisdom Runner 7◆ *Honor Runner 8◆ *Equality Runner 9◆ *Passionate Runner 10◆ Transport Power *Magic Mist Sparkle Zord◆ *Honesty Passion Ringo Zord◆ *Kindness Mariposa Galaxy Zord◆ *Laughter Air Maker Zord◆ *Generosity Crystal Star Zord◆ *Loyalty Speed Chaser Zord◆ *Wisdom Atlantic Wave Zord◆ *Honor Fuji Blaster Zord◆ *Equality Zephyr Lover Zord◆ *Passionate Flaming Bird Zord◆ Elemental Zords *Socery Unicorn Zord◆ *Stregnth Earth Pony Zord◆ *Healing Earth Pony Zord◆ *Hope Pegasus Zord◆ *Beauty Unicorn Zord◆ *Bravery Pegasus Zord◆ *Knowledge Unicorn Zord◆ Combined *Elemental Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Mega Rescue Harmony Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Wild Jungle Harmony Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Dino Harmony Paleo Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Zeo Harmony Space Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ninjetti Harmony Samurai Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Galactic Thunder Mystic Harmony Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shogun Harmony Ninja Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Time Energy Harmony Delta Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Turbo Harmony Gear Traffic Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Elemental Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ultimate Elemental Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ultimate Elemental Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Legendary Megazord Formation *Legendary Mighty Morphin Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ *Legendary Squadron Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆➲ *Legendary Ninjetti Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Aquitar Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Zeo Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆➲★◆ *Legendary Turbo Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆●➲ *Legendary In Space Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆✶◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Lost Galaxy Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆➲◆● *Legendary Lightspeed Rescue Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆✶ *Legendary Time Force Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆★◆ *Legendary Wild Force Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖◇ *Legendary Ninja Storm Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖◆◆●➲ *Legendary Dino Thunder Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖◆➲◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary S.P.D. Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Mystic Force Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Operation Overdrive Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖◆❖❖ *Legendary Jungle Fury Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary R.P.M. Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖◆◇ *Legendary Samurai Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖★❖❖❖ *Legendary Megaforce and Super Megaforce Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆✶◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖◆◆❖ *Legendary Dino Charge Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖ *Legendary Ninja Steel Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖ *Legendary Energy Chasers Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖ *Legendary Unofficial Mega Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary T.Q.G. Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖❖ *Legendary Wild Prime Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖◆❖❖◆❖◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖◆ *Legendary Nine Force Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Legendary Data Squad Formation◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes Pilot *The Beginning of Harmony Season 1: The Nightmare Moon Saga #Harmony Force to the Rescue Part 1 #Harmony Force to the Rescue Part 2 #Calling All Rangers #Time For Harmony #Call of the Wild Force #The Trouble with the Rainbooms #The Jungle Harmony #Pinkie Pie's Panicky Problem #Element of Lightspeed #The Return of Prince Vrak #The Quest for Wisdom Part 1 #The Quest for Wisdom Part 2 #The Quest for Wisdom Part 3 #Sunset Shimmer's time to Shine #A Red Ranger from another Time Part 1 #A Red Ranger from another Time Part 2 #Nadira the Babysitter #Harmony and S.P.D. Rescue #The Two Human Scouts is Born #Harmony and RPM get In Gear #Adventure of the Jewel Kingdom #The Harmony and the Unofficial Heroes #Humongous gang and the Magical Rainbow #The Forbidden Heart flower of Teletubbyland #Full Harmony Power Part 1 #Full Harmony Power Part 2 Season 2: Premiere *Rise of the Order of the Claw Season 2: The Ivan Ooze Saga #Playing with the Big Boys Now Part 1 #Playing with the Big Boys Now Part 2 #All Dino Charged Up #The Magic of Mythology #Initiating Electricity #Power of Japan United #The Spike Way of Samurai #Answer the Call of the Future #Shift into Transportation Part 1 #Shift into Transportation Part 2 #It's Fusion Time Part 1 #It's Fusion Time Part 2 #It's Fusion Time Part 3 #A Magical Flower Adventure #The Past of the Power Rangers #The Baron's Revenge Part 1 #The Baron's Revenge Part 2 #Amethyst's Welcoming Home #Finding Friendships #A Gift from the Heart and Light #The Return of Gaia Everfree #Twilight and Flurry Heart Time #Justice Squad to the Rescue #The Guidance of the Rainbow #The Ooze Man's Last Stand Part 1 #The Ooze Man's Last Stand Part 2 Season 3: Premiere *The Prodigal Son's Return Season 3: The Bowser Saga #The Gargoyle's Eclipse Part 1 #The Gargoyle's Eclipse Part 2 #Here Come the Power Rangers and Mighty Ducks #Hit the Road Rovers #Extreme Dinosaurs and Street Sharks Do Mix #Juniper and the Wizard Kuruku #A Letter to Applejack and Apple Bloom #A Ranger Switcheroo #Escape from the Alterniverse Part 1 #Escape from the Alterniverse Part 2 #Escape from the Alterniverse Part 3 #The Great Mission to Rescue Psyche #Sports, Pinball, Party and Kart Contest #The Toad Brigade Adventure #The Beautiful New Picture Book #A Journey to Pangea #A Loving Brother Teams #The Minis of the Magic #The Stage of the Story Play Part 1 #The Stage of the Story Play Part 2 #The Mushroom Kingdom Babies to the Rescue #The Quest of the Mushroom Jewels #Totem of the Rainbow Flower Staff #A Trusting Sister Teams #The Chosen Pillar of the Mushroom Kingdom Part 1 #The Chosen Pillar of the Mushroom Kingdom Part 2 Season 4: Premiere * Season 4: The Apocalypse Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 5 Premiere * Season 5: The Daybreaker Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 6: Premiere * Season 6: The Ganondorf Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 7: Premiere * Season 7: The Myotismon Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 8 Premiere * Season 8: The Michel Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 9 Premiere * Season 9: The Fei-Wang Reed Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? TV Specials *The Rainbow Phoenix *Spike and Mirage's cute cute Adventure *Mane 10 Journey to Jubiland *Adventure in the Flower Magic World *??? *??? *??? Movies *Power Rangers Harmony Force: Magical Sprixie Mystery *Power Rangers Harmony Force: Adventure in Toyland *Power Rangers Harmony Force: Battle Against Paris *Power Rangers Harmony Force: Glitter Force All Stars Team Forever *Power Rangers Harmony Force: The Strongershine Girls and Rowdyshine Boys First Movie *??? *??? Trivia *The first series is to have a red ranger exchange for a purple ranger to have a leader preceded by Twilight Sparkle. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:TV series Category:Crossover TV Series